The Hunger Games: The Gamemaker
by Kuroshitsuji II Girl
Summary: <html><head></head>We follow the story of a guy who is 16 named James. He is a young Gamemaker planning the 76th Hunger Games. Katniss, Peeta, and Gale all make an appearance at some point. Eh, can't do summaries well. Oh, and it involves a mysterious possible Avox girl who can still speak. So very interesting. And who knows? Perhaps President Snow finally is overthrown... Whoops! Too much info!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games: The Gamemaker**

** Chapter 1:**

**DISCLAIMER: I hate reading disclaimers, but... I'm a 13 year old who only get's Bs in Language. However, I love writing and the idea that I created a book. I realize I always get present tense and pass tense stuff mixed up, but it is really hard not to for me. I know my describing isn't very good, and blah blah blah. Sorry, but I just wrote this for fun. So please, no hate. Also, of course, CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE*. **

** ~ Please Enjoy!~ *Except for the ones who are not from the book (duh!)**

We all sat at our assigned seats. Nervously shifting back and forth. We saw Don walk in, promptly sitting down on his assigned seat. We were only waiting for Annabelle and Carter. Who I have no doubt sneaked off somewhere together. The room was awkwardly silent. No one seemed to have any ideas worth sharing. I hate silence. So I made an attempt to break it.

" ... Well, perhaps we could make it so all the tributes died? " I suggest. I knew they would be shocked at this suggestion, but it was all I could come up with at the moment to break the silence.

I hate silence.

That's when Annabelle and Carter strolled in, as if they weren't at least 10 minutes late.

She pulls out her chair and throws herself on it. " WHAT? Are you absurd James?! " Annabelle immediately yells.

I assume she was outside kissing Carter and overheard my suggestion, since it was the first sentence spoken. Her face is scrunched up in shock.

" Okay, okay... _Sorry_... " I mumble. I must have been inaudible since Annabelle rose from her seat. Nearly knocking over a stack of papers.

" THAT'S IT! " She yells as she stares with bulging eyes at everyone. " I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! OUR PREVIOUS MEETINGS WERE WORTHLESS! THIS YEAR'S GAME HAS TO BE PERFECT! " She screams. Everyone could do nothing but nod slowly, grudgingly, as she continued to upbraid us with animadversions. I was barely containing _my_ frustration.

" Annabelle, please, we understand that the other Games were too boring but- " I was interrupted. Of course, by Carter.

" Shut up you bastard. No one talks back to Annabelle. " He growls. He turns to kiss Annabelle. The two had been dating for a week now, and they seem to not be able to control their love. Ugh.

" ... Thanks Carter. I need to cool off, and I think you do too. " She waves him off before his lips planted a kiss as if it were nothing. Ha! I think to myself. Screw you Carter!

" Annabelle I- " He was cut off by Annabelle. She had a disappointed look on her face.

" Enough. It's fine Carter. Sorry James. " She replied promptly.

Let that teach Carter a lesson! I think. Looking around the room, I notice that it appears the other Gamemakers agree with me.

" Alright then, let's continue from where we left off. Annabelle and Carter, you two may be excused. " Don our head Gamemaker said sternly.

Carter blushed a bit, slightly embarrassed that he had disturbed both Annabelle and Don. " Of course Don. Let's go Annabelle. " He curtly nods and exits the room, with Annabelle not too far behind. They close the door quietly, no doubt sneaking of somewhere to kiss after.

" Well then, James, why do you think we should kill all the tributes in the Games? " Don asks. " What good would that bring? Our watchers are looking for action, not deaths. They want a winner to put shame on the losers. " Don says. " Now answer me James Mcinerey. " He turns to me, expecting an answer.

" Er, well, I suppose it wouldn't do anything good, but what if the Capitol wanted a different outcome of some sort? You know, to -uhh- switch things up a bit?" I suggest. Even I could hear how lame that sounded.

I got a few snickers and looks. Whatever, embarrassing myself was worth escaping the silence.

I hate silence. I hate silence. I hate silence. I hate silen-

" James! Whatever thought would you be thinking that is more important than my brilliant idea? " Don asks. Although I know it was a rhetorical question.

" Oh! " I snapped back out of my thoughts. " Sorry Don! Yes Don! Nothing is more important than your brilliant ideas Don! " I said without thinking. Whoops. Mistake number a billion. I realize it sounded sarcastic.

" Young man! Do I need to punish you? It is NOT funny! My ideas was what made last years Game- " He was interrupted by... Shawna?!

" _Umm... Excuse me Don, but just_ _shut up. I hate listening to your voice, always accusatory or arrogant. Your ideas are not even good. Besides, James hates silence. That's why he is acting foolishly. and yes, I will leave. Come on James. " _Her eyebrows are furrowed and her eyes are narrowed in an inimical way. She seemed to warble it. As if she had a very strange and strong lisp. An unnatural lisp. Yet somehow still perfectly comprehensible.

We were all shocked that, for one, Shawna spoke out loud! And two, she spoke AGAINST someone! And 3, that person was DON! D-O-N! DON! I still couldn't believe she has stood up for me like that.

I reluctantly followed her out of her room. She was still storming and incensed.

" Hey, Shawna, you didn't have to do that, I would have defended myself. " I said to her. Still dazed by her bravado.

" _Whatever, I just won't allow it! I just won't!_ " I could tell she was trying to hide it, but I heard her voice catch at the last bit. We turn the corner.

" Allow what? " I ask her, confused.

She didn't let a peep come out of her mouth. I was about to repeat my question when I realized she was determined to not say another word. How strange, is this Shawna. I glanced at my watch and realized I had been walking alongside Shawna for nearly 10 minutes. It's about time I headed back down the corridor to the room. I glanced sideways and saw that her jaws were set hard. Her eyes holding back tears. I don't think she saw me noticing, so I pretend I didn't.

But I did. Nothing will change that. I saw her expression. Her nearly teary eyes. Her puffy under-eyes. I begun to wonder why she was always mute like an Avox. That's when a disturbing and shocking thought hit me.

_**Is she an Avox?!**_

No, of course not James. Don't be absurd. She has a tongue. I think. But... just maybe.

Just _maybe_ she is.

_**Maybe she is an Avox.**_

_** An Avox with a tongue.**_

**~OK folks! That is it! I hope you liked the first chapter. I know, I know, absolutely terrible isn't it? And yeah, I know Avox's don't have tongues, but hey! Who knows? Anything can happen in Fanfiction! :D Hope you enjoyed reading! If you actually want me to continue, please review and fav, blah blah blah! Thanks for reading and bye!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunger Games: The Gamemaker**

** Chapter 1:**

**DISCLAIMER: I hate reading disclaimers, but... I'm a 13 year old who only get's Bs in Language. However, I love writing and the idea that I created a book. I realize I always get present tense and pass tense stuff mixed up, but it is really hard not to for me. I know my describing isn't very good, and blah blah blah. Sorry, but I just wrote this for fun. So please, no hate. Also, of course, CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE*. **

** ~ Please Enjoy!~ *Except for the ones who are not from the book (duh!)**

We all sat at our assigned seats. Nervously shifting back and forth. We saw Don walk in, promptly sitting down on his assigned seat. We were only waiting for Annabelle and Carter. Who I have no doubt sneaked off somewhere together. The room was awkwardly silent. No one seemed to have any ideas worth sharing. I hate silence. So I made an attempt to break it.

" ... Well, perhaps we could make it so all the tributes died? " I suggest. I knew they would be shocked at this suggestion, but it was all I could come up with at the moment to break the silence.

I hate silence.

That's when Annabelle and Carter strolled in, as if they weren't at least 10 minutes late.

She pulls out her chair and throws herself on it. " WHAT? Are you absurd James?! " Annabelle immediately yells.

I assume she was outside kissing Carter and overheard my suggestion, since it was the first sentence spoken. Her face is scrunched up in shock.

" Okay, okay... _Sorry_... " I mumble. I must have been inaudible since Annabelle rose from her seat. Nearly knocking over a stack of papers.

" THAT'S IT! " She yells as she stares with bulging eyes at everyone. " I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! OUR PREVIOUS MEETINGS WERE WORTHLESS! THIS YEAR'S GAME HAS TO BE PERFECT! " She screams. Everyone could do nothing but nod slowly, grudgingly, as she continued to upbraid us with animadversions. I was barely containing _my_ frustration.

" Annabelle, please, we understand that the other Games were too boring but- " I was interrupted. Of course, by Carter.

" Shut up you bastard. No one talks back to Annabelle. " He growls. He turns to kiss Annabelle. The two had been dating for a week now, and they seem to not be able to control their love. Ugh.

" ... Thanks Carter. I need to cool off, and I think you do too. " She waves him off before his lips planted a kiss as if it were nothing. Ha! I think to myself. Screw you Carter!

" Annabelle I- " He was cut off by Annabelle. She had a disappointed look on her face.

" Enough. It's fine Carter. Sorry James. " She replied promptly.

Let that teach Carter a lesson! I think. Looking around the room, I notice that it appears the other Gamemakers agree with me.

" Alright then, let's continue from where we left off. Annabelle and Carter, you two may be excused. " Don our head Gamemaker said sternly.

Carter blushed a bit, slightly embarrassed that he had disturbed both Annabelle and Don. " Of course Don. Let's go Annabelle. " He curtly nods and exits the room, with Annabelle not too far behind. They close the door quietly, no doubt sneaking of somewhere to kiss after.

" Well then, James, why do you think we should kill all the tributes in the Games? " Don asks. " What good would that bring? Our watchers are looking for action, not deaths. They want a winner to put shame on the losers. " Don says. " Now answer me James Mcinerey. " He turns to me, expecting an answer.

" Er, well, I suppose it wouldn't do anything good, but what if the Capitol wanted a different outcome of some sort? You know, to -uhh- switch things up a bit?" I suggest. Even I could hear how lame that sounded.

I got a few snickers and looks. Whatever, embarrassing myself was worth escaping the silence.

I hate silence. I hate silence. I hate silence. I hate silen-

" James! Whatever thought would you be thinking that is more important than my brilliant idea? " Don asks. Although I know it was a rhetorical question.

" Oh! " I snapped back out of my thoughts. " Sorry Don! Yes Don! Nothing is more important than your brilliant ideas Don! " I said without thinking. Whoops. Mistake number a billion. I realize it sounded sarcastic.

" Young man! Do I need to punish you? It is NOT funny! My ideas was what made last years Game- " He was interrupted by... Shawna?!

" _Umm... Excuse me Don, but just_ _shut up. I hate listening to your voice, always accusatory or arrogant. Your ideas are not even good. Besides, James hates silence. That's why he is acting foolishly. and yes, I will leave. Come on James. " _Her eyebrows are furrowed and her eyes are narrowed in an inimical way. She seemed to warble it. As if she had a very strange and strong lisp. An unnatural lisp. Yet somehow still perfectly comprehensible.

We were all shocked that, for one, Shawna spoke out loud! And two, she spoke AGAINST someone! And 3, that person was DON! D-O-N! DON! I still couldn't believe she has stood up for me like that.

I reluctantly followed her out of her room. She was still storming and incensed.

" Hey, Shawna, you didn't have to do that, I would have defended myself. " I said to her. Still dazed by her bravado.

" _Whatever, I just won't allow it! I just won't!_ " I could tell she was trying to hide it, but I heard her voice catch at the last bit. We turn the corner.

" Allow what? " I ask her, confused.

She didn't let a peep come out of her mouth. I was about to repeat my question when I realized she was determined to not say another word. How strange, is this Shawna. I glanced at my watch and realized I had been walking alongside Shawna for nearly 10 minutes. It's about time I headed back down the corridor to the room. I glanced sideways and saw that her jaws were set hard. Her eyes holding back tears. I don't think she saw me noticing, so I pretend I didn't.

But I did. Nothing will change that. I saw her expression. Her nearly teary eyes. Her puffy under-eyes. I begun to wonder why she was always mute like an Avox. That's when a disturbing and shocking thought hit me.

_**Is she an Avox?!**_

No, of course not James. Don't be absurd. She has a tongue. I think. But... just maybe.

Just _maybe_ she is.

_**Maybe she is an Avox.**_

_** An Avox with a tongue.**_

**~OK folks! That is it! I hope you liked the first chapter. I know, I know, absolutely terrible isn't it? And yeah, I know Avox's don't have tongues, but hey! Who knows? Anything can happen in Fanfiction! :D Hope you enjoyed reading! If you actually want me to continue, please review and fav, blah blah blah! Thanks for reading and bye!~**


End file.
